


F*ck Being Fifteen

by violetclarity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous Use Of the Word “Fuck”, Minor background Harry/Draco, Sibling Bonding, brief mention of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: Lily and Albus would totally fuck off and see the world, if they weren't thirteen and fifteen, respectively.





	F*ck Being Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to add notes bc I totally forgot! Whoops!
> 
> For May Rarepair Bingo: anger, "let's fuck off and see the world," clothes shopping, my two dads, love potion - that's bingo!

James was in Dublin doing an internship the summer their dad sat them down and announced he was marrying Mr. Malfoy. 

Albus and Lily sat on the couch, nodding dumbly as their father nervously twisted his new ring around on his finger and explained that this past year, while they’d all been at school, he and Scorpius’s dad had gotten closer; that he knew it seemed sudden, but they were in love and didn’t want to waste time anymore. 

“Are you both okay with this?” Harry asked. 

Albus and Lily had looked at each other and then back at their father. Hesitantly, they both nodded. A look of relief spread across their dad’s face.

“Oh, I’m so glad,” he said. “I’ll invite Draco over to dinner tomorrow so you can meet him. Does that sound good?”

Another synchronized nod, and Harry left the room. As soon as the door shut behind him, Albus was on his feet. 

“What the fuck!” he said, throwing his hands in the air with fifteen-year-old indignation. 

Lily nodded. “Do you think he’s under a love potion?”

“Fuck, he fucking might be!” Albus began pacing. He’d recently decided he was old enough to use the word _fuck_ , and had taken to doing so with great regularity. “Doesn’t Mr. Malfoy do something with potions for the Ministry? I can’t fucking believe this,” he said. “We’ve only just gotten used to mum and dad being divorced, and now we’re going to have two dads?”

“Is Mr. Malfoy going to want us to call him dad?” Lily wondered. 

“I fucking hope not,” Albus said. “Gods, I need to get out of here. Lucky James, fucking off to see the world without us.”

“We should just fuck off and see the world,” Lily said. She was less practiced at cursing than Albus, but made up for it with sheer enthusiasm. 

“Where are we going to go? We can’t even use a fucking Portkey unsupervised.”

They both thought for a moment. 

“We could go to the Burrow?” Lily suggested. “We can Floo there.”

“You’re suggesting we fuck off to our grandmother’s house?” Albus asked. 

Lily sighed. “We could go to Primark? I need to get a new top for Hugo’s party.”

Albus sat back down next to her, a little deflated. “I guess Primark’s alright,” he said. “But fuck being fifteen.”

Lily, despite being only thirteen, nodded in agreement. 

“We can fuck off and see the world when we’re older,” she promised. “But for now, go tell dad we’re leaving while I get my shoes on?”

Albus sighed. “Yeah, alright.”


End file.
